Öökuninganna
by LavernaG
Summary: Piret Jaaksi "Öökuninganna" ainetel. Endine ooperiprimadonna Elli Heidelberg arutleb oma elu rõõmude ja murede üle. Näidendi-eelne. Estonian version.


_**Nägin äsja teist korda oma lemmiknäidendit "Öökuninganna" peaosas vaimustava, võrreldamatu Helgi Salloga, kes mängis endist ooperiprimadonnat Elli Heidelbergi. Selles väikeses loos piilume tema mõtetesse, kui ta arutleb oma elu rõõmude ja murede üle.**_

_**Kui sa pole seda võrratut etendust näinud, milles ma olen üpriski kindel, jäävad mõned detailid ja vihjed sulle märkamatuks. Ent see ei tähenda, et sa ei võiks proovida seda hiilgavat ja keerulist naist mõista. Ja et asjad oleksid arusaadavad: Karl on Elli teine abikaasa, Roman on ta esimene ning Meemees on tema naaber, kes kasvatab mesilasi ja lambaid.**_

_**Loodan, et minu lugu pakub naudingut! :)**_

* * *

Elli vaatas oma abikaasa rahulikku nägu, tema liikumatud näojooned olid selles õrnas valguses nii kaunid. Elli teadis, et mõne minuti pärast heliseb tema äratuskell ja ta peab võtma järjekordse napsi, et veel paar tundi magada saada. Ellil polnud sellest sooja ega külma. Enam mitte. Tema abikaasa hingas aeglaselt ja vaikselt. Elli ei suutnud vastu panna tungile tõsta oma käsi tema näo juurde ja tema põske silitada.

Ta armastas teda nii kohutavalt! Nii tohutult, et vahel, kui mees talle niimoodi otsa vaatas nagu tal tavaks oli, surematu imetluse ja hoolivusega oma silmis, mõtles Elli, et võib nutma hakata. Ta oli seda ka teinud, kui Karl nädal aega tagasi tema käe õrnalt oma pihku oli võtnud ja talle öelnud, et tahab teda Saksamaale viia. Isegi nüüd, kui ta lamas voodis nii nõrgana, surmale nii lähedal, tahtis ta teda endiselt Saksamaale viia, et tema unistused täide viia. Pärast Karliga kohtumist polnud Elli tegelikult tagasi minna tahtnudki. Mees oli talle tema elu tagasi andnud—mitte selle endises hiilguses, ent siiski elu. Sellise elu, mis oli taevalik võrreldes vene vangilaagri ja tema Saksamaal talutud koduse eluga.

Elli ohkas ja asetas oma käe Karli rinnale, otse tema südame kohale. Karl oli nii lahke mees, alati tema suhtes õrn ja hoolitsev. Mitte nagu Roman oli olnud. Ta oli Romani alguses nii väga armastanud. Ta oli teda armastanud kogu oma südamest, ta oli teda jumaldanud selle eest, et mees oli ta viinud Saksamaale, kus ta veetis kuus oma elu kõige õnnelikumat aastat.

Teise käega hoidis Elli enese ümbert kinni, et taltsutada metsikut värisemist. Ta teadis, et otse tema pöidla all jooksis pikk ja inetu arm. Vahel nägi ta endiselt peeglisse vaadates oma kunagist peegelpilti, kes koju jõudes alati nuttis, tohterdas oma sinist silma või katkist huult või kattis näo paksu meigikihiga, et peita oma esimese abikaasa tujumuutuste asitõendeid. Tol ajal oli ta elanud ainult teatri nimel. Teater oli olnud tema tõeline armastus ja tema parim sõber.

Elli oli olnud rabatud, kui Roman ta kõige selle juurest minema oli viinud, ja veel rohkemgi, kui venelased nende auto olid peatanud. Isegi kui ta oli sellega püüdnud tema elu päästa, ei olnud Elli kunagi suutnud oma esimesele abikaasale tema ärasalgamise eest andeks anda. Ta teadis kergendust, mille surma lähedus enesega kaasa tõi, ja tal polnud selle vastu midagi. Seda oli palju kergem taluda kui Romani viimast lahtise käega antud hoopi ning vene ohvitseride hilisemaid. Kogu tee Venemaale olid nad teda litsiks nimetanud, ja et nad oma sõnade õigsusesse olid uskunud, ei olnud nad leidnud mingit põhjust, miks mitte lisaks oma julmadele sõnadele teda millegi hullemaga nuhelda.

Seda osa polnud Elli Karlile rääkinud, ega ka maininud, mida temaga vangilaagris tehtud oli. Palju parem oli, kui ta ei teadnud. Nii võis ehk Elligi ükspäev unustada.

Aeglane ja ühtlane tukslemine, mida ta oma sõrmede all tundis, tekitas Ellis imelise kodutunde. Ta oli Karli embusi nii väga nautinud enne, kui mees haigeks jäi. Nad olid olnud pea lahutamatud, välja arvatud loomulikult need korrad, kui Elli pidi minema sellele väiksele lavale, kuhu teda endiselt lubati. Tema päevad ooperis olid ammu läbi olnud ja ta oli püüdnud nii kangesti elus teisi rõõme leida.

Nad olid mõlemad püüdnud. Kuid saatusel, millesse Elli oli kunagi uskunud, olid nende jaoks olnud teised plaanid. Ja nii pidi vaene Meemees vastu võtma ja maha matma nende õnneallikad. Nad kõik. Elli oli vahel arutlenud, kas oli viga temas või Karlis, ent viimaks oli ta otsustanud Romani ja venelaste kasuks.

Ta oli lootnud, et saab vähemasti nautida mõnusat pensionipõlve koos oma südamliku ja armastusest pakatava abikaasaga, kuid isegi see oli temalt röövitud. Elli polnud kunagi näinud nii raskekujulist diabeeti ega mingitki vähki. Talle oli teinud nii kohutavalt haiget näha Karli piinlemas. Elli oli vahel püüdnud laulda, et kaasa mõtteid valust eemale peletada, või lootnud oma näitlemisande peale ning üritanud mitte mehe pärast nii väga muretseda. Viimane ei olnud kohe kindlasti mitte edukaks osutunud.

Elli kuulas veel veidi aega, kuidas Karli hingamine aeglustus ja ta süda lõpetas tema käe vastu tukslemise. Elli neelas alla piinatud ahastuse karje, mis järjekindlalt tema kurku pidi välja püüdis ronida, kummardus ettevaatlikult lähemale ja surus õrnalt viimase suudluse kaasa endiselt soojadele huultele. Siis kummardas ta ja korjas üles väikese insuliinipurgikese ja süstla, mille oli maha pillanud, kui ta käed olid kontrollimatus hirmus värisema hakanud. Julgemata tagasi vaadata tõusis Elli püsti ning sammus Karli toast välja, üle koridori ja oma tuppa.

_Lõpp_


End file.
